For A Purpose: Sinnoh
by Blacklight in Whitedarkness
Summary: He's Champion now, yet what is there to do? He finds himself without a purpose, but his resolve grows strong after a conversation with the Hero of Truth. Now he know's what he must do. Travel to the other regions, conquer their leagues, and maybe challange a legend bigger than anything he's ever faced. A trainer said to be on top of a mountain with crimson-red eyes.


**Greetings Writers/Authors**

**For those who don't know me, I am Blacklight in Whitedarkness.**

**Now... I never really saw myself posting this story since I've kind of outgrown it, but its been so long since I've been able to do anything so I'll just post this already written story.**

**For those of you who know me and are wondering why I have yet to update. It is because I had a small accident and scorched my hands very badly to the point that.. yeah...**

**I've gotten a lot better now, pretty much to full recovery, but my overprotective mom is stern on me not to do anything with my hands. That means no videogames, texting on phone, School(Nothing wrong with this one), and unfortunately no Fanfiction or Fictionpress. Now I'm still typing a bit everyday when she'd not watching me, but it'll still take some time for me to post anything new that I havent already written before the accident.**

**Now this story I had for a while when I was still into Pokemon(The games, at least) and I never really ever though of posting it, but since the show was my childhood(At the start when I was four, but ended before the midway point of Sinnoh) I'm deciding to put this as a small tribute.**

**Now I'm not sure if this is a one-shot as the way I wrote it was or is intended for a long series possibly three books, but meh. Even if I was or do continue this, It'll probably take a long time to since I have many stories to update. (Which I've been working on: DBZ crossover, Betrayal and a Vampire, Sekirei.)**

**Anyway enjoy...**

* * *

For A Purpose: Sinnoh

Dragonspiral Tour, an ancient relic all of its own symbolizing the deep mysteries that life beheld. Standing in all its glory, several stories high, one could help, but not be intimidated by the large structure. Yet at the top stood three figures, one human, the other a large bipedal creäture and the last, a large figure pulsing with blue light.

The boy in the center who could not be more than sixteen years old watched with skilful eyes as the world continued to pass by below him. With hands in his black jeans pockets, he continued staring across at the valley.

"I can never understand your fascination with this structure, master." The large bipedal figure spoke in a deep rough icy voice. "Less even for your pastime of watching the world go by below you, you humans have such odd mindsets."

The boy in the middle only remained quiet, his eyes hidden partly under his light brown bangs which in turn were hidden under the black bill of his cap. "Does it really matter Kyurem?" The boy spoke in a quiet voice, turning to look at the legendary bipedal pokemon standing beside him.

Kyurem in all his glory only watched him with amused golden-yellow eyes. The air surrounding him tense with a frosty eerie feel to it, "I can see it in your eyes, master. The emotions in turmoil with one another..." Kyurem spoke telepathically in his dark icy voice. "For the first time in your life since your journey, you are unsure of yourself..."

"And it all started after you won the league challange and secured your place as the Unova Champion." The other large figure finally spoke in a dark voice just as Kyurem.

The legendary Zekrom, the second of the Taio trio turned to the boy standing in between them, watching with his blood-red eyes. "...You are unsure of what turn to take next in your life are you not?"

Black sighed as he shook his head sadly. He was still dressed in his travelling clothes, consisting of red and black sneakers, black jeans, a short-sleeved black undershirt under a sky and navy blue zipped up hoodie, and lastly the blue bag hanging by his side by the single strap running across his chest and the black, red and white cap setting on top his messy unruly shaggy hair.

"I thought... becoming champion of Unova would've been everything." Black spoke as he stared at the distant Icirrus City. "...but now that I've accomplished that goal, I realize that now I'm without a purpose..."

"Than perhaps I could give you a point in the right direction." A mal voice suddenly spoke slightly surprising the three figures. Turning around they were met by a man wearing tan grey pants, a white button up shirt over a black undershirt, a black and white cap over his long green hair which was tied into a ponytail. It was a figure Black knew all too well.

"N..." Black said in a blank tone before turning his gaze at the legendary figure standing beside him.

Reshiram, the final member of the Taio trio stared back into his eyes with its sky blue eyes. "The hero of Ideals..." She spoke in a proud female voice. Black only nodded at the white legendary before she shifted her gaze at the other two legendaries.

"Zekrom..." Reshiram spoke with a small sense of distaste, but the black dragon only ignored her surprising her slightly. She than turned to the Ice dragon standing on the other side of Black. "...Kyurem..."

"My other half..." Was Kyurems only response.

"So what brings you here N? Last I saw, you flew off to god know's where." Black asked as he turned his head to stare back at the city.

N frowned slightly as he walked towards him, stopping until he was standing right beside him. "You've changed..." Was N's only words as he too stared at the city. "...Back than you still hardly spoke, but even than it was more cheerful than now."

"Being Champion does that to you, the responsibilities behind it requires you to grow up a bit." Black merely said, eyes now on the sunset behind Icirrus.

"You've only been Champion for two weeks, yet the change is this large already..."N said with a small smile, shaking his head.

"I came here to battle you..."

Black only raised his eyebrows in return, turning to him with a questioning look. "When I became Champion, we immediately battled..." N spoke knowing what he was going to ask. "...Why not return the favor, though a few weeks late?"

Black continued staring at him with a small sense of uncertainty before turning to Zekrom who only nodded in response.

"Ever since I became Champion, there have been a lack of real challenges to push me over my limits..." Black suddenly spoke as he turned to face N. "This battle may be just what I need, although. I want it to just be between Zekrom and Reshiram."

N only nodded in understanding before walking towards the other side of the towers inside structure. Zerkom and Reshiram took place in front of their trainers while Kyurem only looked on with interest from behind Black.

"I'll start off." N said before turning to Reshiram. "Fire Blast."

Reshiram quickly opened her mouth and let loose a great blast of orange hot fire in the form of the japanese symbol of fire.

"Zekrom, counter with Thunder." Black ordered calmly.

Zekrom was quick to oblige as it opened its mouth and let loose a large stream of vibrant yellow electricity. The two equally strong attacks, met each other half way before colliding. Both instantly began pushing against one another, trying to dominate the other.

"So you are without a purpose are you Black?" N called over the attack as he stared at him.

Black only nodded, his cap threatening to fall off due to the wind between the two powerful attacks.

"What if I said I suggested a new direction for you?" N said before the two attacks of the black and white legendaries exploded, sending smoke through out the air.

"Zekrom, use the smoke to your advantage to get close to Reshiram." Black called out, not being able to see the black legendary.

""Reshiram, use Blue Flare to set a wall of fire in front of you." N said quickly.

"Zekrom, Bolt Strike to break through the wall of flames than follow-up with Dragon Claw." Black countered just as easily.

"So what's this about a new purpose?" Black asked, turning to N as a large shockwave of blue fire and electricity filled the air.

"You said you are without a challenge so..." N began, as Reshiram suddenly flew out of the cloud of smoke. Flying straight past him with claw marks around her neck.

"Why not travel to other regions?" N asked as Reshiram stood back up and let loose a powerful roar.

Black arched his eyebrows questioningly as Zekrom flew down in front of him, the thought having never occurred to him.

"I'm not sure I can do that, I'm the Unova Champion. I can't just walk away like that..." Black answered before turning to Zekrom. "Fusion Bolt."

"Fusion Flare." N spoke just as quickly.

Both dragons conjured forth two vibrant powerful orbs. One of unrivaled blue electricity, the other of an all-consuming red fire.

Both legendaries cried out before launching the attacks at the other.

"You may be champion, but from what I understand. Every year they have a badge run for several months to gather all the badges and face the champion. After the months end and the Champion has faced all challengers, they are given three months for preparation of the next years badge run..." N explained as the two attacks suddenly collided. Sending a large shockwave of power while causing a large gust of wind to surge through the sky,

"So what's your point?" Black asked over the raging wind as the shockwave continued.

"You barely became Champion two weeks ago, you have three months until the next badge run. Some other leagues have badge runs at different times, take Sinnoh for example. Their badge run began merely two months ago and still have seven more months." N explained as the realization hit Black.

"I... I met this blonde woman named Cynthia in Undella town. The former Champion of Sinnoh, she was so strong, I barely managed to pull out a victory had it not been for..." He trailed off as he stared at one of his pokeballs, thinking of the pokemon inside.

"If there are people just as strong as her in other regions, than maybe I can finally have a challange..." Black spoke as a familiar spark ignited in his eyes.

N smirked upon seeing that all familiar spark. The spark of adventure.

"Now you're getting the picture..." N spoke as he turned towards Reshiram. "Seize Reshiram." Said white legendary only nodded in reply before standing down.

He than made his way across the structure passing by Zekrom. "So what are you going to do now?" N asked already knowing the answer.

Black stared at him for a few seconds, before a small smile lit up his face. "I'm going to Sinnoh."

N smirked back before turning towards Reshiram. "Than do me a favor and take her with you."

Black stared at him in shock along with Zekrom's. A large gleam appeared in Kyurem's eyes, his last form only a few feet away.

"Wh-what?" Black asked, unsure of what he'd just heard. N simply smiled in return as he turned towards Reshiram who nodded at him.

"Take her with you. Reshiram desires to get strong, stronger than Zekrom. If you paid attention or not, Zekrom actually held the advantage in our little 'battle.' It's because I'm not one to battle so meaninglessly, so unfortunately Reshiram hasn't gotten that much battle experience. Take her with you." N explained as he held out a pokeball towards him.

"But N, you're the hero of tru-"

"Truth?" N said cutting him off. He smiled once again as he placed the pokeball in his hands. "While that may be true, I feel like Reshiram could accomplish something by being with you. In the past you proved to me that maybe there could one day be a world of Truth and Ideals. You taught me to accept the different ideas of others. I want to see you prove it once again by commanding both the dragons of legend. I'm sure you can lead this world into something. Wither it be bad or not is up to you. Reshiram also wants to see your determination and what Truths you yourself believe in."

Black stared at him still in shock before turning towards Reshiram. "Is this really what you want?" Black asked the blue-eyed legendary.

Reshiram only nodded. "Yes hero of Ide... or should it be Hero of Truth and Ideals." Reshiram spoke soothingly, Zekrom only shook his head. Now he really was stuck with her. As if sensing his thoughts, Reshiram shot a small glare towards the electric legendary.

Kyurem only watched in amusement. Where these two really once a part of him?

"Than welcome to the team Reshiram." Black said as he returned the white legendary into her pokeball and then doing the same for the black legendary.

"Promise me you will take care of her, you know how I feel about battling." N said with a small hint of unease.

Black only nodded his head before turning back to Kyurem, holding a pokeball up. "Well let's go, we need to stop by professor Juniper first."

"Wait..." Black turned around to face N who was staring at Kyurem intently. "This is the legendary Kyurem. The unknown third of the Taio trio, tell me. How did you get him?" N asked truly curious.

Black and Kyurem only shared a look with each other before turning back to him, a small smile of amusement on Black's face.

"It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Six days ago..._

_Black watched the ground pass below him as he hung onto Zekrom. It was a beautiful view, looking at the ever-changing scenery. They were nearing Undella town, where Black was going to say his farewell to Cynthia before her departure back to Sinnoh,_

_But as they flew, Black noticed the large chasm below them. It was a large crater like chasm filled with a frosty air of eerie darkness. Something about that chasm made Black feel uneasy._

_"Partner, there is a disturbance in the air. Mostly centering from that chasm below us." Zekrom spoke telepathically as he continued to fly._

_"I know, I sense it too." Black spoke with a frown, not liking this at all. His eyes widened when suddenly a very powerful Ice Beam flew towards them from below at speeds not even Zekrom could process._

_Zekrom roared in pain when the Ice Beam collided with one of his deep black wings, instantly freezing it in its icy embrace. Black gritted his teeth when he felt Zekrom suddenly lose altitude at a very quick pace._

_"Partner, brace yourself." Zekrom warned as the chasm grew nearer and nearer. Zekrom gave a low grunt upon colliding fiercely with the ground, leaving a large crater below him._

_"Zekrom are you alright?" Black asked as he rolled off of Zekroms back and landed on the ground._

_"I am fine partner." Zekrom assured him as he stood back up to his full height. _

_"Where... are we?" Black asked as he looked around the surrounding area. _

_Everything was pure darkness with only faint traces of light. The only light sources were the very beautiful ice crystals which bathed everything in a bluish hue. Looking up, he could see the sky was being hidden by a cloud of frost, blocking any light from entering._

_"We're in the damn chasm aren't we?" Black asked, not amused._

_"Finally..." A dark voice suddenly spoke, full of malice and eerie coolness. Zekrom and Black were instantly on guard as they searched the surrounding area._

_"...After waiting for so long, a part of myself has finally emerged." The voice spoke again, causing chills to run through Black's spine._

_"Where are you?" Black demanded as he searched for the owner of the dark voice._

_Suddenly a strong gust of air blew from their right side causing Black and Zekrom to have to shield themselves. Blacks right jacket sleeve and hat where immediately coated in a coat of ice while Zerkoms head and arm were coated._

_Turning towards the right, they were meet with a pair of glowing yellow eyes filled with malice. "The hero of Ideals along with Zekrom. How long I've awaited this day." The voice continued, its body still hidden by the icy fog._

_"Who are you? Show yourself." Black demanded growing more annoyed._

_The figure chuckled in amusement. "Very well."_

_And out stepped a Pokemon unlike anything Black had ever seen. It was very intimidating being mostly covered in what looked to be unbreakable ice as its eyes glowed a vibrant yellow._

_"Kyurem..." Zekrom spoke with a blank tone._

_"Kyurem huh? Wait he can also speak telepathically? I only know two more pokemon who can do that besides Zekrom and that's N's Reshiram and Zora." Black said with a frown._

_Kyurem only chuckled. "So long, and now you will be a part of me. Zekrom." Kyurem spoke before suddenly opening his mouth and unleashing another powerful Ice Beam attack._

_"Dodge it Zekrom and use Fusion Bolt." Zekrom took to the sky allowing the thin blue beam to shoot past him and hit the side of the chasm encasing it in ice._

_Zekrom than gave a large terrifying roar as it spread its arms and it's tail began glowing light blow while spinning like a drill._

_A large electrifying ball of energy appeared above Zekrom which radiated much power. Zekrom flung towards the ice legendary who was quick to counter by opening its mouth and unleashing a very large orange Hyper Beam._

_The two attacks collided midway causing a large explosion which sent ice and smoke everywhere. Black lowered his cap to shield his eyes from the smoke and icy flakes before turning back to the battlefield._

_He found Zekrom trapped in some sort of light purple ball of energy which was being feed by Kyurems wings. "Zekrom, Bolt Strike!" Black called out, beginning to panick._

_"I can't move partner." Zekrom responded telepathically causing Black's eyes to widen._

_"Yes..." Kyurem hissed. "... You are mine, Zekrom."_

_Black watched in horror as Zekrom suddenly began to shrink, growing smaller and smaller until he suddenly reverted back into the Dark Stone._

_"Zekrom!"_

_"Yes, with this. I'll be even closer to my original form." Kyurem spoke before he suddenly swallowed the Dark stone._

_immediately it was surrounded by a large aura of blue electricity which hid it from Black's view. Ice crystals sprouted from the ground surging with electricity as shock waves pulsed through the air._

_Black hung onto his hat as his bangs continued blowing into his eyes from the harsh icy winds._

_"Finally the electricity subsided revealing an almost entirely new creature._

_It was a combination of Kyurem and Zekrom, being encase in ice like Kyurem, but standing in an almost similar fashion as Zekrom. It's body radiated a frosty, but also shock filled power as it stood there in its new form._

_"What... Is this?" Black asked truly confused. "What did you do to Zekrom?!"_

_Black Kyurem only chuckled savoring its new power. "At last I'm closer to my completion. Zekrom is now mine, forever." It belowed in it's deep dark voice._

_"The hell he is!" Black cried, glaring into the black ice pokemon as he reached for two pokeballs._

_"Go!" He yelled tossing them, out from the two small orbs burst out a Victini and a Haxorus. Although this Haxorus was unique. To where the others would be black with yellow armor, this one was fully black with red along the axe tusks and its claws._

_"Victini V-Create and Haxorus, Fire Blast to back him up!" Black called out._

_The two v-shaped horns on top of the small pokemon's head suddenly burst into flames as it began charging at the still distracted Black Kyurem. Haxorus let loose a large blast of fire shaped in the japanese symbol of said element before it encased Victini completely._

_Victini with even more fire power added to its already powerful attack, rammed full force into the ice legendary pokemon causing it to cry out in pain._

_Kyurem flew backwards for a few seconds before regaining its balance using its wings to stop its uncontrolled flight._

_"So you wish to fight me?" Kyurem spoke in amusement as more electricity filled crystals began sprouting from the ground. "Very well than, you seem like a good practice dummy."_

_Kyurem than conjured up many large icicles, each radiating a large portion of electricity before firing them at the two pokemon._

_Seeing the powerful attack coming, Black was quick to counter. "Victini use Flame Burst on the ground. Haxorus, Draco Meteor."_

_Victini threw a large ball of fire towards the ground which quickly burst into many small flames upon impact with the ground._

_Haxorus's whole body began to glow a slight orange before a suddenly fired a large orange ball of energy towards the air. It burst into many small orange balls of energy just as the Flame Burst before it._

_The combination of fire balls and Draco Meteor, flew towards the many electricity charged icicles causing them to explode upon contact._

_"Now follow up with Dragon Pulse Haxorus. Victini, you know what to do." Black ordered. The two pokemon only nodded at each other before Haxorus reared back its head and sho a pulse of orange tinted blue energy._

_Kyurem was quick to counter by firing his own Dragon Pulse. The two attacks met midway, but Kyurems being stronger, broke right through the weaker one and struck Haxorus._

_Haxorus cried out in pain as it was sent flying back._

_"You are no match for me." Kyurem spoke feeling confident. "I am a legendary pokemon."_

_"Even legendaries can fall in battle. Just like I as Unova Champion can."Black countered with a smirk upon seeing Victini._

_"Champion..." Kyurem said with interest before a small orange and pale cream-colored blur ran into its line of sight._

_"Victini! Full power close range Overheat!" Black shouted while Kyurems eyes widened in surprise._

_"Vic..." Victini began as it opened its mouth, its body glowing in a crimson red light. "...tini!" It shouted before it fired a very large white-hot stream of flames that caused all the surrounding ice to melt._

_Kyurem cried out in pain upon feeling the overheated flames come in contact with its skin before it was push downwards and collided with the ground below._

_"Alright Haxorus while it's down. Giga Impact." Black ordered. The black Haxorus nodded its head before it began charging at the still downed Kyurem. Slowly it was encased in an aura of purple and orange light before it collided with Kyurem who had finally managed to stand._

_Kyurem sailed through the air, crashing through several ice crystals until it stopped on the ground leaving skid marks._

_"You may be a legendary, but you can't take on two pokemon who are faster than you. Even more when they know your weakness." Black lectured as it stared at the downed Kyurem._

_It remained still for a few seconds before suddenly getting back up, a lot easier than it should have. "Wow you are strong." Black said with a small sense of awe._

_Kyurem roared once again before suddenly shooting a large stream of electrifying Thunder. Haxorus who was still trying to recover from its use of Giga Impact, cried out as the lightning struck and surged deep inside its body._

_"Haxorus are you okay?" Black called growing worried for the panting black dragon. Haxorus nodded weakly as it glared into the eyes of Kyurem._

_"You are skilled young one, but you are still no match." Kyurem bellowed before rearing its head and letting out a terrifying roar. Suddenly the air dropped dangerously in degrees as ice and a wall of frosty air suddenly flew towards them._

_"Crap, Blizzard." Black muttered through gritted teeth. "Victini, in front of Haxorus and use Searing Shot."_

_Victini nodded before flying in front of the wounded dragon and taking a large breath of air. "Victini!" It cried out before suddenly releasing a large wave of scarlet colored flames burning everything._

_The blizzard was nullified from the heated flames, but since the attack hit everything, Haxorus was also hit especially because it was standing right behind it._

_'Better to be hit with fire then ice.' Black thought as Haxorus shook off the flames quite easily._

_"Hmm... you are impressive young one. You seem to have a move to counter almost anything thrown at you, a quick mind for being able to think so fast." Kyurem spoke with amusement._

_"Well you have to be to be the Unova Champion." Black merely replied._

_"Hmm... Unova Champion. Tell me, why do you desire Zekrom back so much?" Kyurem asked truly curious. "Is it only for having a legendary pokemon and using it's power as a tool?"_

_"No!" Black spoke almost insulted. "Zekrom is my friend and I know he doesn't want to be a part of you. I'm going to get my friend back from you, whatever it takes." Black spoke with much determination._

_Kyurem seemed surprised at his answer, it's eyes searching into his for any sense of lying. "You speak the truth." He finally deemed. "A human who cares so much for his pokemon that he'd be willing to give up anything to save them. You have won my respect young one, I shall return Zekrom back to you." Kyurem spoke surprising Black._

_"Just like that?" Black asked in disbelief._

_"If you are as pure as you seem, than I should have no reason to regret this..." Kyurem spoke before it was suddenly surrounded in that same blue lightning. Black covered his eyes to shield them from the bright light and upon opening them. He found the Dark Stone floating directly in front of him._

_Turning to face Kyurem, his eyes widened to find him still in the same Black Kyurem form. "What the..." Black said confused. "How are you still in that form? Don't you require Zekrom for that?" _

_Black Kyurem chuckled darkly in amusement before answering. "You can't remove DNA completely from the body. Enough of Zekrom's genes and DNA remain inside of me for me to take this form at will. Although, this form is slightly weaker than it would be if I had the real Zekrom in me."_

_Black nodded, still wary of the Black and Ice covered pokemon, before touching the stone. Immediately, the stone floated higher into the sky as dark energy began to pulse around it. Suddenly it was quickly sucked inside the Dark Stone before it was suddenly surrounded by a large light blue orb of energy._

_From within it, the Dark Stone began to grow until it took the shape of a near unconscious Zekrom. Suddenly his eyes snapped open before he let loose a powerful roar causing thunder and lightning to fill the heavens._

_'Such a drama queen...' Black thought with a small hint of annoyance before a large smile lit up his face._

_"Zekrom you're back!" Black said feeling relieved. Said black pokemon turned back to him and nodded before glaring at the now normal Kyurem._

_Kyurem now back to regular form met his glare with amusement before turning back to the lone human._

_"I have done as you asked, but I have a request for you." Kyurem spoke causing Black to stare at him questioningly. "I wish to travel with you, capture me young one. I grow tired of this place and have lived in slumber long enough."_

_Black's eyes actually grew out of their sockets as he stared at the bipedal ice/dragon type in shock. "You want to become my pokemon?" Black asked unsure._

_"Was I not clear?" Kyurem asked._

_"No no, it's... just a surprise that's all." Black said with a hint of disbelief. He reach into his backpack and retracted an empty pokeball. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Black asked again._

_Kyurem met his eyes before nodding. "Alright than." Black said before tapping the pokeball onto its nose. The effect was immediate as Kyurem was quickly swallowed up inside. Black and his three pokemon watched the ball shake a couple of times before it came toa complete stop._

_"I... did it." Black said still in disbelief. "I captured Kyurem."_

_He stared at the pokeball for a few more seconds before pocketing it. He than turned to his exhausted pokemon, Victini and Haxorus stood before him seeming tired, worse for Haxorus._

_"I'm proud of you two, you fought toe to toe with a legendary. You deserve a good long rest." Black spoke with a gentle smile before retracting them into their pokeballs._

_Pocketing them, he than turned to a watching Zekrom. "I'm glad you're okay."_

_"Thanks to you partner. I am once again in your debt." Zekrom spoke with a tone of gratitude._

_"No problem, you're my friend Zekrom. Now should we get going or are you hurt?"_

_"No no, I am alright partner. Climb aboard, we still have a destination to reach." Zekrom instructed as he leaned down slightly._

_"Sure." Black merely responded with a small smile as he climbed on top of his back. Once perfectly settled, Zekrom took to the skies._

_"Hey Zekrom?" Black began as they shot past multiple clouds._

_"What is it young master?" Zekrom asked as he continued flying._

_"What did it feel like to be a part of Kyurem." Black asked curiously causing Zekrom to sigh._

_"Honostly master... I feel what you humans call violated..."_

_Flashback Over_

* * *

"...And ever since than, Kyurem's been part of the team. He's actually really understanding and peaceful, but he can be kind of an ass." Black finished.

Kyurem fired a small stream of ice at Black for his comment causing his head to freeze slightly. He frowned in annoyance feeling a headache... or was that brain freeze?

"I deserved that." Black muttered as he shook his head of the ice before returning an amused Kyurem back into his pokeball. N watched with amusement shaking his head.

"You two are an amusing duo. Black take care, make something of yourself. I've learned all I can from Reshiram, now let's see what Truth and Ideals can do as one." N said with the same smile present.

Black looked back at him and smiled before extending his hand out towards him. N smiled as he took his hand in his own and began a firm handshake.

"Take care N, maybe we'll see each other someday." Black said before he realised another pokemon. This one being a powerful large eagle like pokemon known as Braviary.

Black climbed on top of the large birds back before turning to N and offering a small salute. N responded with the same action and watched as the bird shot off, cutting through the clouds at a very fast pace.

Yet as he watched them, a thought came to N. Something that filled his heart with unease. 'Yeah... ... I should have brought more pokemon than just Reshiram...'

Black held his hat in place as Bravairy continued cutting through the sky. His mind preoccupied with many thoughts. 'What if I see her again?' He thought as he thought about a certain girl.

It wasn't long until they had reached their destination, landing easily next to the lab in Nuvema town. Being careful not to be seen by his many energetic, but annoying fans. He slowly made his way inside.

Ignoring the murmuring assistants, he walked until a certain blonde-haired girl caught his sight. Smiling slightly he stood behind her and poked her back.

"Eeep!" Bianca squeaked before turning around with a hand on her chest as she breathed deeply. Upon noticing who it was she frowned before glaring at him softly. "Black that wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Black apologized before being pulled into a very tight hug. Very being used because of her very large... well he'd like to say chest assets.

"It's good to see you Black, but what are you doing here?" Bianca asked truly curious.

"Well I'm here to see Prof. Juniper." Black answered before he felt something poke his back. In a fashion quite the opposite from Bianca, he merely turned around to find the said person he was looking for.

"Looking for me Black?" Prof. Juniper asked with a smile.

"Hello Prof. Juniper. Yeah I was, I need something from you."

"Yes Black? What can I help you with?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"I need information on the Sinnoh region. I'm going to go there to start a new journey, but I'll need to be registered for the Sinnoh League so I can compete. Since the only people who can do that are region professors and you happen to be a professor. Maybe you have information on Sinnoh's professor." Black asked.

"You're going to the Sinnoh region? That is very surprising, but I'll tell you what I know." Prof. Juniper spoke after getting rid of her shock. "His name is Prof. Rowan and he can be found in Sandgem Town. He's a very stoic man with a gruff voice and has a white mustache."

Black nodded with a smile. "Thank you professor Juniper."

"Black." Turning around he was met with a very teary eyed Bianca. "You're leaving?"

He frowned in response before smiling sadly. "Don't worry Bianca it won't be for that long, three months tops before I comeback as champion."

"My you seem rather confident." Prof. Juniper teased jokingly. "Is it because of those legendaries?"

"Now you know I rarely use them. I'm so badass I don't need them to win." Black joked back suprising the two.

"Wow, you're not sooo... boring anymore. You're actually back to your old cheerful self." Bianca cried out happily before pulling him into another very tight hug.

"Yeah, not really. I'm just excited for the new adventure, but I guess I can loosen up." Black said with a small smile.

"So you'll call right?" Bianca asked hopefully to which Black nodded.

"Oh Black, before you go. I should take your Pokedex so I can program it to read the other pokemon you will encounter." Prof. Juniper spoke as she held out her hand. Nodding, Black reached into his back pocket before pulling out a shiny black almost cellular like device.

":Thanks prof. Juniper. I'll come pick it up tomorrow." Black thanked her before waving at Bianca. "I'll be leaving tomorrow okay, I'll see you then."

Black than made his way out the door, but instead began walking towards the forest which started towards the right of the lab. Once he was a fair distance from the town, he reached for three pokeballs and released them.

Out came the Taio trio, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem, who than turned to their trainer. "Well... how should I put this?" Black began, scratching his head. "...I'm not sure I'll be able to use you in Sinnoh..." Black spoke slowly.

"And why if I may ask?" Reshiram spoke with a hint of displeasure in her voice.

"...Well... look at it like this. People here are in shock when they see me since I'm the Champion, but over in Sinnoh not many know who I am. So I'll blend in, but If I use you than that's just bringing unneeded attention."

"To hell with that..." Reshiram barked surprising Black by her outburst. "My purpose for being with you is to get stronger and my purpose for getting stronger is so I can crush him." Reshiram spoke as she gestured to Zekrom who only frowned in response. "I can't do that if you're not using me." Reshiram growled growing angry.

Black actually began feeling nervous as Reshiram leaned closer to him baring her fangs. "Alright. Alright I'll use you... all of you, just not that much. I don't want to grow dependent on legendaries after all."

The three only nodded, but all hell broke loose when Zekrom finally spoke. "Train all you want Reshiram, you'll never be able to crush me. You are inferior to me and I can crush YOU." Zekrom jabbed with pride immanent in his tone.

Reshiram frowned at his response. "That's pretty big talk coming from a bipedal Magikarp." Reshiram countered.

"That's pretty big talk coming from a bipedal bitch." Zekrom shot back.

"Why you-"

"Ladies, ladies..." Kyurem spoke cutting off Reshiram. The two turned their attention to the amused Kyurem. "You're both inferior... ... ... to ME."

Black watched in annoyance and an odd fascination as the three legendaries continued their useless banter. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd see the three looked upon, well-respected, all-powerful, Taio trio reduced to nothing, but childish battles. More so with the language and snappy remarks... it just wasn't like them. Especially with how prideful they were made out to be in the legends.

Having enough he finally turned to them.

"Ladies, ladies you're all beautiful. Now can you stop you're childish whining! We have work to do!" Black shouted causing them to stop and turn their attention to him. They settled down looking almost embarrassed before nodding.

"Now Reshiram... there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just put it bluntly." Black said very seriously causing Reshiram to look at him questioningly.

"... You are going to become ONE with Kyurem..."

Reshiram suddenly growled as the air around her suddenly raised in temperature. "You have a lot of nerve trying to command me to mate with him." Reshiram growled as smoke and fire embers flew off her body.

"... The hell you talking about?" Black asked confused. "You ain't mating with him. He's just going to absorb you and take your power."

Reshiram's glare turned even more fierce. "And you think putting it that way makes it any better?"

"God damn it, you know what. Kyurem just do it. It's about to be night-time and I gotta get home to pack." Black instructed growing annoyed.

Kyurem nodded before encasing her in a purple orb of energy. "Hey I can't move. How dare you-"

Zekrom turned to Black and sighed. "You see master, she is a pain. She opens her mouth and all that comes out is bitch, bitch, bitch."

Black only sighed. "Zekrom... please. Just be silent."

Zekrom nodded in understanding and turned just in time to see Kyurem get surrounded in a large aura of fire.

Suddenly the fire dispersed revealing Kyurem in his new white form. Black looked at it in awe, feeling a small sense of excitement.

"This form... I've finally gotten both forms." White Kyurem bellowed out as he inspected himself.

"Wait... you know have both Zekrom and Reshiram genes inside of you." Black spoke causing the white fire/dragon to turn to him. "Shouldn't you be back to your original form?" Black asked truly curious.

"No for that to happen, I'd need Zekrom inside me as well." Kyurem answered him. "And if that happens, Zekrom and Reshiram will sieze to exist."

"Well I don't want that so release Reshiram." Black ordered to which White Kyurem obliged. He was surrounded in the same fiery aura before it dispersed to reveal White Kyurem and the Light Stone floating directly in front of Black.

Black was about to reach out and touch it, but Zekrom's hand stopped him. Turning to face him, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't do it master, this is our chance. Don't do it." Zekrom warned, but Black pulled his arm free. "You are such a child Zekrom." Black whispered before touching the Light Stone.

immediately it flew higher and began pulsing with white energy. Suddenly it sucked in all the energy before it was surrounded in an orange orb of light. From within, the Light Stone began to grow before it took the shape of Reshiram. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and just when she was about to release her torrent of flames, Black cut her off.

"No! Do that and you light up the whole forest!"

Reshiram seized her actions and turned to the young champion with a glare. "How dare you command such a thing from Kyu..."

Reshiram went silent upon noticing Kyurem in his new form. "What have you done?!" Reshiram demanded, not at all pleased.

"I've only transformed into my 'Reshiram' version if you wish to say." Kyurem answered causing Reshiram to bare her teeth. "You are mistaken if you ever think you'll be as powerful as me."

"Bitch please..." Zekrom interrupted. "Powerful you? Right now I'm far above you. I could take you on with one hand tied behind my back, who know's I might even try it."

Sensing the oncoming fight, Black was quick to return both the legendaries, sighing at their antics.

"They really do act like children don't they." White Kyurem spoke with amusement.

"Like you're no different, feeding the fire by stating their inferiority to you." Black shot with annoyance.

"No it was more like feeding the fire by stating my superiority to them or in other words, the truth." White Kyurem spoke, amused by his annoyance.

"You are an ass you know that? Now turn back to normal so we can go." Black muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He was tired, today had been a long day.

"Very well master. As you wish." White Kyurem spoke telepathically before it was surrounded by the aura of fire. It was careful not to light up the entire forest just like the first time before the fire dispersed revealing Kyurem in his normal form.

"Good now let's go." Black said before returning it back to his pokeballs and clipping it to his belt along with the other eight. Looking down at his belt he smiled.

He had four legendaries and five normal pokemon. Unless he counted the one pseudo one he had.

Either way no matter how annoying they were, they were his and he wouldn't have it any other way. They experienced Unova with him, now they would experience Sinnoh with him.

'Still... will I meet her there?'

* * *

**So there it is, once again. I'm unsure If I should continue this, but meh. Anyway, Next time you here from me well be an update from my other stories(Three mentioned above).**

**Now from what I know or may not know... Legendaries never acted like those three. Hell they are down right proud, powerful, and icons for the pokemon world. Well what's the fun in having those three act like that all the time, while it may be OOC it brings a certain personality to them that keeps Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem from going stale too fast.**

**On a side note, I managed to add the Kyurem transfermations after seeing trailers for the new game, i made them telepathic since... if i remembered correctly Zekrom and Reshiram were telepathic in the movie... at least from the small part I saw, so I just decided to give Kyurem the same ability as well. Maybe he is telepathic, who knows, than again there is that new movie of him, but I'm not gonna watch it.**

**Thanks for reading, leave comments in review. Member, first and maybe last Pokemon fic.(Though I do got two more... ready in Wordpad, hell I still got like thirty more different stories for many series already done, half written, or in progress in wordpad.)**

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


End file.
